TDI Tales From The Crypt
by TitanWolf
Summary: Join the Cryptkeeper as he brings you several terrifying and chilling tales featuring your favorite TDI characters.
1. A Good Read Part 1

**TDI Tales From The Crypt**

**Chapter 1**

The scene opens to the Cryptkeeper sitting at his desk. He reached down and picked up a wriggling cockroach, and looked it over for a second, before popping it into his mouth and eating it.

"Hello boils and ghouls, its me, your old friend the Cryptkeeper here again," he said, picking up a book. "Our first tale tonight feature a boy genius named Noah who's love of reading leads him to find a rather… peculiar book that takes Noah past the cliffs of madness, in a little something I like to call, A Good Read."

He opens the book to show a picture of Noah looking in horror at a book in his hands, while several pairs of menacing eyes stare at him from behind.

**A Good Read**

"Well that's another title off the list," Noah said, his voice oozing sarcasm, snapping a copy of Twilight shut. "So many snappy comments I don't even know where to start."

Standing up Noah went and put the book back on the shelf. As he turned to walk away, Noah felt a hand shove him hard in the back, causing the skinny teen to bump into the bookshelf, causing it to tilt.

"Watch where your going dingus," Duncan growled, as he walked away. "Or next time I won't just push you."

"Neanderthal," Noah grumbled. Up on top of the shelf a book that had been lying almost to the point of falling off, finally gave way. Noah yelped in surprise as the book hit the floor. "What do we have here?"

Picking it up, Noah looked it over. The book was old and musty, the cover looked like it had a face. Opening the back he saw there was no barcode.

"Strange," Noah said, flipping through the pages. The words were almost ineligible, and the gruesome illustrations were faded. "No barcode, it must be an old book."

Noah glanced around to see if anyone might be looking, before slipping the book into his backpack.

"I doubt they'll miss this," he said, heading for the door. "It's in such bad condition I'm probably doing them a favor by taking it."

Later that night we find Noah bent over the book at his desk. He'd spent the last few hours pouring over the aged pages, skipping dinner and his homework to read. The pages spoke of a dimension outside of our own, where dark and deadly creatures prowled the void. Rubbing his eyes Noah glanced over at his clock to see it was past 4 AM.

"Gotta get some sleep," he mumbled, before yawning, and closing the book. After changing for bed he climbed in and shut off the light.

He awoke a short time later breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Turning his bedside lamp on Noah sat up and looked around his room. Lying back on his pillow the boy genius thought about what had awakened him. The dream.

Noah had been running, he didn't know where, and he didn't know what from. But; he knew he had been chased. A soft tittering laugh had followed him, as a formless shape relentlessly pursued him. In the enveloping darkness he could hear great things moving around, shrill screams punctured the darkness as something met its end. Once, he thought he heard a human voice chanting in a language Noah could not understand.

"Just a dream, it was just a stupid dream," Noah said, as he flipped his light off. "Dreams are not real."

Slipping back into the embrace of sleep. He found himself in a dark desert. In the distance he could see a glow of a campfire. Noah made his way across the black sand until he reached the edge of the campsite. A circle was drawn in the sand around the campsite with various sigils drawn on either side of it. A robed figure sat hunched by the fire, clutching something tightly against his chest Noah could make out the shape of a book. The man was muttering in Arabic, but; Noah somehow was able to understand it.

"Castle Kandar is only a few miles away," he muttered, before looking around fearfully. "He will not have the Necronomicon."

Noah swallowed hard before stepping over the circle, almost immediately the robed man shot a glance over his shoulder and looked at Noah with a gaze of pure terror. Noah took a step back, accidentally wiping part of the drawing away with his foot.

"Back demon!" the man roared, as he jumped to his feet and pulled an curved dagger from his belt and held it over his head. "Take this message to your master Abdul Alhazred, tell him that Kumar Bashir is taking the accursed book to Castle Kandar, far outside his reach!"

"Calm down, I'm human," Noah said, holding his arms out to his sides. "I'm no demon, and I don't know who Abdul Alhazred is."

Bashir eyed his closely, looking for any sign that Noah was lying.

"Hold out your arm," Bashir said, moving closer. "Do it."

Noah held out his arm, he watched wordlessly as Bashir pressed the flat of the dagger against his forearm and held it there for several seconds before pulling it away.

"Apologies my friend," Bashir said, putting the dagger back into his belt. "I can not be too trusting these days. His servants are everywhere."

Bashir led Noah to the fire and told him to sit.

"Whose Abdul Alhazred?" Noah asked.

"He is the writer of this accursed Necronomicon!" Bashir said, holding the book out to Noah, he was shocked to see the same book he'd taken from the library. "It is a dark tome, bound in the flesh of virgins and written in human blood. It tells of a dark void where name less horrors stalk. Some of them even manage to pierce the void and slither into our dimension."

"If he wrote the book. How did you get it from him?" Noah asked.

"I had heard Alhazred was near the village of Bakseer to the south," Bashir said. "I found him sleeping, but; he was no fool. He had summoned guards to protect him, great hairy creatures with long, trunk like arms and fangs like scimitars. I was fortunate, as my mule fled, drawing the beasts away. I took the book from him, and would have plunged my dagger into his dark heart had the creatures not returned, causing me to flee. Now, I take the book to Castle Kandar, a holy place where Alhazred and his minions cannot go-"

A sardonic tittering drifted through the air. Bashir's face lost all color, and sweat began dripping down his face. Noah looked around but; saw nothing.

"What is that?" Noah asked, the sound was familiar, but; he could not remember where he'd heard it.

"The Shambler From The Stars," Bashir said, his voice low and serious. "We are safe as long as we do not leave the circle and it stays unbroken the creature cannot get us."

Noah looked at the edge of the campsite, a knot was drawing into his throat, as he saw the space his foot made when he stepped back. Before he could say anything, Noah watched as Bashir was lifted screaming off of the ground. He watched as Bashir was crushed and his blood was drained from him by a shapeless creature.

Noah couldn't look away, as the blood slowly began to spread, revealing the monster, a mass of tentacles and suckers, great talons were carved into Bashir's body as the man continued to scream.

That's when Noah woke up.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. A Good Read Part 2

**TDI Tales From The Crypt**

**Chapter 2**

**Noah's POV**

I woke up screaming. Sitting up I looked around my room, afraid I'd see that shapeless monster getting ready to make me it's next meal. the clock on my wall said 7:30. I had school, climbing out of bed I made my way over to the closet, but; stopped. The book was lying open on my desk, I remembered putting in on the nightstand before going to sleep.

"Strange," I said, my voice trembling with unease. I walked over to my desk and looked at the open page.

_The Shambler From The Stars_

_The star vampire dwells in outer space and is characterized by its ravenous appetite for blood. The creature uses its enormous talons to capture its prey, grappling and crushing the unfortunate and then draining the victim's blood through its tubular suckers. It is normally invisible, but following a Sanguine repast, the star vampire becomes temporarily visible from the undigested blood it has absorbed._

_The monster is always accompanied by a sardonic, preternatural titter which heralds its imminent arrival and marks its presence, even when it is invisible. After it has fed, the star vampire quickly departs, the eerie, ghastly laughter following in its wake. The occult book De Vermis Mysteriis contains a spell for summoning the creature; though doing so is often dangerous, as the thirsty star vampire is likely to feast on its caller._

That was the thing from my dream. I sat down and started to read more about the Star Vampire. Hours past by, but; I wasn't truly aware of it, as my attention stayed firmly on the book before me. It wasn't until much later I realized I hadn't gone to school, or even eaten since yesterday. Getting up, I made for the door to go get something to snack on. But; I stopped, and looked back at the book. A nagging feeling in my head was telling me not to leave the book unattended, as someone else might find it.

I picked the book up, and carried it down with me. Luckily, I was alone. Making my way to the kitchen I mad myself a quick dinner of PBnJ and continued to read as I ate. The book went on to talk about how to summon creatures to take revenge on enemies. My thoughts immediately went to Duncan Masters, that jerk. I decided to flip a few pages ahead, and found an illustration of a creature with tentacles, and a gaping mouth full of teeth, Yog Kotha.

"I'm not actually gonna do this am I?" I asked myself. "I'm not going to use a monster to kill Duncan, that's nuts."

An intense wave of nausea hit me, as my vision started to blur. My head started to spin, I tried to put my hands on the counter and catch myself, but; I missed, and crashed to the floor, blacking out.

**Normal POV**

Duncan watched from the shadows of an alley as people passed by. Sticking his hand in his pocket, Duncan caressed the handle of the switchblade and ran his thumb over the suicide switch(The button, for you non hoodlums) he grinned from ear to ear as a leggy brunette came by. Leaving the cover of the shadows he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, and placed the switchblade against her throat, and popped the blade, sending the six inches of steel into her throat, severing the jugular.

"Lets see what you got for me sugar," he said, after dragging the limp body back into the alley, and began digging through her purse. "Nothing worth all the trouble, but; I'm sure you can help me with something else."

Standing up, Duncan's hand went to his belt, as he started to loosen it, a wet, slithering noise drew his attention. He turned just as a pair of tentacles shot out from the darkness, and wrapped tightly around Duncan's ankles, and pulled, sending him falling to the ground. The warm feeling of blood on his face told Duncan that his head was busted open.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed, as the slimy tendrils began dragging him across the ground. He could make out a vast bulk farther up the alley, but; he didn't want to see what it was. "Help me! Somebody please help me!"

Frantically digging in his pocket he fished out his switchblade, and popped it open. As he prepared to stab into the tendrils pulling him, several more of the disgusting things shot out, wrapping themselves tightly around his wrist, and his throat. The pressure caused him to drop the knife, as his vision started to darken from the lack of air, he saw a great, gaping maw filled to the brim with long, sharp glistening fangs.

He knew no more.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. A Good Read Part 3

**TDI Tales From The Crypt**

**Chapter 3**

**Noah's POV**

_Local teen found dismembered in alley_

The headlines in the paper caught my attention, as I ate a late breakfast, after deciding to skip school again. The picture showed a blood stained alley. But; what really caught my attention was in the picture, a switchblade lay on the ground. Looking closer at it, I could barely make out a skull on the top of the handle, just below the blade.

"That's Duncan's knife," I said, he'd threatened me with it so many times I knew it by sight alone. A chill crept down my spine as I thought about yesterday. The spell for summoning a monster, my passing out, now Duncan was dead. "This can't be connected."

After putting my dishes in the sink I went to the bathroom. I washed my face in the sink, but; as I stood up, I looked in the mirror and saw a rotting corpse standing behind me, it was dressed in a tattered turban and dirty, ragged robes. Maggots crawled through the thing's disgusting beard.

Turning around, I expected the thing to lunge and tear my throat out, but; there was nothing there. Turning back to the mirror, I saw it again. This time, it was grinning, revealing blackened and rotted teeth. It pointed its finger at me.

"You, give me the Necronomicon," the creature said. "I Abdul Alhazred command it, or, more of your friends shall suffer."

I only blinked once, and Alhazred was gone, if he was ever really there to begin with. Going back to my room I sat down to read more of the book. I was frightened at how much I'd come to need the book, to crave the dark secrets it held. I only ever put it down to go to the bathroom, eat, or to sleep only 2 or 3 hours a night. The dreams had worsened.

I had been pursued through a dark jungle, only the sound of heavy grunting and groaning, accompanied by the sounds of something heavy crashing through the underbrush behind me could be heard. The jungle opened up to a temple that had long ago been overrun with foliage. Running inside I found cracked pillars and large, dusty statues of fish creatures.

In the moonlight I turned as a shadow crept across the floor, only for a large shaggy form, crash into me, and knock me to the ground.

I woke up after that.

**Normal POV**

Eva didn't pay much attention to others around her, not while she listened to her MP3 player while lifting weights. It was well past midnight, but; the owner of the place was friends with her dad, so she was allowed to stay as late as she wanted. So with loud rock music blaring in her ears, Eve didn't hear the large, shaggy creature enter the room. It was a perverted creature, a hybrid between an ape and a fish. With long, trunk like arms covered with scales. The thick, rubbery lips curled back to reveal two sets of scimitar like teeth. With a roar the thing charged.

Eva, at the last second, ducked to pickup another weight, causing the meaty arm to miss her head by inches. The beast's fist connected with the wall, knocking a huge hole in it. Eva looked up at the creature, and screamed. Running away from the maddened ape-thing as it struggled to pull it's fist free. Eva picked up a large dumbbell and hurled it. The impact sent the creature reeling, but; unfortunately, freed it's fist.

Before she could pick another weight, the thing charged, and lifted her effortlessly with one hand. Kicking and screaming, Eva pounded at the monster's hand and arm, in a desperate attempt to free herself. The creature drew back it's free hand, and punched her, sending Eva's head flying across the room and impacting with the wall.

**Noah's POV**

I dropped the book in shock, as a crippling pain shot through my neck. Falling over out of my chair I clutched at my throat. It felt broken, like something heavy had hit me. I laid on the floor for another hour, but; the pain didn't stop, it spread. My shoulders started to scream in pain, as if they had been torn completely from my body. My legs started to throb, like they'd been snapped like twigs.

"Do you like this pain?" I looked over to see Alhazred standing in the doorway. "Your feeling what your friend Eva feels…. Would feel, were she not in pieces right now."

I watched as he came closer, his eyes never left the book sitting on my desk, he touched it, ran his hand over the cover, and let out a sigh of ecstasy.

"The power," he sighed, before looking down at me. "Until you return my book to me, you will feel the pain your friends will feel as my servants rip them apart. Well my friend, what say you?"

"Take it!" I said, I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I wanted it to stop. "You can have the book, now make the pain stop."

Alhazred picked the book up, and flipped through the pages.

"A deal is a deal," he said, as the room began to darken, and glowing eyes started to appear behind him. "Your pain will end now my friend."

He vanished before my eyes, just before the dark creatures descended on me. I didn't even get to scream.

**Normal POV**

Noah's parents finally entered his room after several days of him being cooped up in there. What they found, horrified them. The walls and floor were smeared with darkening blood. Symbols and fraises in Arabic were written in the blood. Noah sat up in his chair, his intestines were piled on the floor in front of him. His eyes were gouged out, leaving only bloody holes. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his tongue was gone.

On the wall above the corpse was a message.

Cthulu has returned the Elder Gods have fled.

**END CHAPTER 3**


End file.
